


In Frozen Winter (She Leads Me Back to You)

by awanderingmuse



Series: These Tempermental Days [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Physical Abuse, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Room contracts HYDRA's infamous Winter Soldier to assist in finding a traitor within The Red Room. HYDRA sends him in with instructions to kidnap their finest trainee as well.</p><p>OR</p><p>Bucky isn't as gone as HYDRA thinks, and he may just find his way back with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Frozen Winter (She Leads Me Back to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to LtReginaBarclay. Who apparently moonlights as Russian History/Culture buff, I'd still be struggling with the finer points of the Red Room if it weren't for her. She also did a fancy bit of cheerleading by listening to me whine and make "distressed cow noises" over this fic, and worked her Beta magic on my grammatical mess. You're the best, C!

James Buchanan Barnes isn’t as gone as his HYDRA handlers believe. He’s forgotten his name. He only knows himself as “The Soldier”. But he isn’t completely gone. 

He’s curled up in a small freezing corner of his mind. He is filled with grief and self-loathing, convinced that he deserves this. 

He knows he failed, that he lost everything. Even though he can’t remember what he’s lost. Doesn’t know how he failed.

The rage he feels at himself explodes through the only outlet he has left. On to whatever victims HYDRA points him at. Murder comes easily through the manufactured psyche of The Soldier. Besides he deserves to be made into the monster he already is. He failed.

He doesn’t want to think. He doesn’t want to kill, either. But following orders is the only thing that makes his handlers put him back in cryo. 

Cryo is a lot like sleep. But it is always dreamless and always cold. He hates and fears the ice freezing his skin, fights the pain furiously. But he loves the quiet the cold brings. In cryo he doesn’t know he’s failed.

But HYDRA never lets The Winter Soldier stay asleep. This time they wake him up and give him to a group called the Red Room. 

“You are named Rodya.” The HYDRA programmer informs him briskly. 

They are in a white room with nothing but the hard plastic chair The Solider sits in. “The Red Room has contracted you to be a field trainer. They believe there is a traitor in their midst. They require that you help find the traitor and ensure all trainee missions are successful. You will facilitate the trainees’ actions. You will act human, but you will be merciless with anyone who fails.”

The Soldier sits. Eyes blankly watching the programmer speak. 

“That is not the mission.” The programmer stresses unnecessarily. The Soldier understands. 

“You will put a trainee by the name of Natasha Romanov under surveillance. You are to gain her trust.” A picture of young woman is held in front of him. She is about twenty, with an aesthetic face and bright red hair. Everything about her already screams deadly. “If her skills are adequate you will acquire her for HYDRA. Know that we will be keeping an eye on things.”

The Soldier sits and awaits immediate orders.

“Do you understand?” The programmer asks.

“Yes.” The Soldier replies tonelessly.

“The Red Room will retrieve you at twelve hundred hours.” The programmer says before stepping out of the room and closing the door. 

The Soldier isn’t fooled. He knows the Programmer will be back with further instructions on how ‘Rodya’ should behave.

The Soldier sits and awaits immediate orders. Something like regret whispers through the ice in his heart. It will be a long time before he returns to cryo.

_____________

Rodya calmly surveys the room full of young men and women filling the common area. They are not rowdy or excitable. They are quiet and subdued, a small army of assassins in a holding pattern.

Many of the trainees covertly watch him pass. They are most likely wondering about their new trainer. A few examine his metal arm. The weapon’s gears grind when his hand twitches involuntarily. The Soldier ignores the faulty programming. 

The Soldier wonders what secrets simmer beneath the calm façade of the trainees. It is only a matter of time before he finds out. It is part of his duty as field trainer. 

But The Soldier has another mission as well. He spots The Target reading in an arm chair. One leg is elegantly curved underneath her. Her red head is bowed almost reverently over a book. She appears relaxed, but The Soldier can see that she’s ready to burst into action should the need arise. 

Her back is to one of the walls. The spot has a clear path to several exit points should there be an attack. The Soldier instantly approves.

The fact that The Target is able to hold that spot speaks volumes about her skill level. The other agents obviously respect and fear the girl. Otherwise they would attempt to take her place.

Rodya moves closer under the pretense of inspecting his new trainees. Really, The Soldier is trying to see what The Target is reading. He needs to get to know her. Learning her reading preferences is a start. 

At first glance The Target is reading Vadim Sobko’s Guarantee of Peace. It’s a well-known soviet approved book. The book is so well liked by Soviet Leaders that it received the Stalin Prize.

It isn’t until Rodya circles around that he sees what she is truly reading. A copy of Animal Farm is firmly fit to the cover of Guarantee of Peace. 

His cover, Rodya, would report her immediately. Animal Farm is a banned book. The Soldier wonders how she even got a copy. It is highly suspicious.

However, The Soldier approves of her actions. It certainly doesn’t make him think she is a traitor, this small act of rebellion.

Something in the back of his mind cockily whispers that her curiosity will keep her alive. 

The Soldier can’t just leave the room quietly. He has a cover to establish. He must make an example of someone. But he cannot ruin the chance to build a rapport with The Target.

The Soldier chooses another victim. Rodya walks over to a black haired young man who is penning a letter to a lover. 

He rips the letter form the young man’s hands and loudly ridicules him for his idleness and his foolishness. 

“‘My heart belongs only to you.’” Rodya reads derisively, before sneering at the trainee. “Stupid boy, do you not know that you belong to the Red Room?”

The boy cowers and apologizes profusely, even disposing of the letter himself. But, the damage is already done. He has been marked by the other trainees as weak. 

Having made his position as highest on the food chain clear, Rodya returns to his room. 

He ignores the cold shiver that runs down his spine as he passes The Target. Her disapproving yet curious gaze follows him out of the room.

________

The Soldier is awake and walking down one of the icy halls by five hundred hours. He is going to the training gym to gage his student’s commitment. Early morning is for self-training. Rodya needs to know how many bothered at all.

He is not surprised to find that The Target is already in the gym. It is a large room filled with mats, weights, punching bags and workout bars.

The Target is attacking one of the punching bags. Each strike is graceful and vicious. 

Rodya approaches her and holds the bag for her. Something deep in The Soldiers mind whispers that this is familiar. He ignores the faulty programing and pays attention to The Target’s movements.

She’s good, too good to be a trainee. But the Red Room trusts her implicitly. The Soldier was not instructed to worry about her. Only to bring her to HYDRA if she is as talented as the Red Room says she is.

The Target continues attacking the bag as if he isn’t even there. It isn’t until she is done with her routine that she relaxes into an attentive posture. He is positive she can still strike spider fast should it become necessary. From her posture The Soldier recognizes that she is awaiting orders.

That is not why he is here. He must build a rapport with her, so she will be compliant when he takes her to HYDRA. 

“Normally, Trainees are not given the opportunity to read. Much less idly pick up banned literature.” Rodya states coolly. 

The Targets posture changes immediately. She tenses for a bare second, like she will strike out. 

The Soldier prepares to grab her in a choke hold and throw her across the room.

Then a corner of her mouth pulls up in an amused smirk. It’s a smirk that The Soldier instantly associates with death. 

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been a trainee in a long time.” She says easily. Then she pauses, waiting for The Soldier to say something. 

He doesn’t know what is expected of him. It is clear the Target isn’t what his handlers thought she was. He lets go of the bag and steps closer to her.

“Why don’t you explain why the Red Room has contracted a trainer from an unknown agency?” She supplies when she realizes he won’t speak without prompting. 

“They think there’s a traitor in your midst.” Rodya says quickly. Perhaps she will share intel on herself willingly.

The Target rolls her eyes and moves to the other side of the room. For some reason The Soldier’s mind refuses to let go of how graceful she is.

She leans back against one of the many work out bars and pins Rodya with a piercing gaze. “So, who do you work for?” She asks sweetly. 

The Solider can’t answer that question truthfully. It would jeopardize the mission. Instead he says, “The KGB.”

The Target, whose is named Romanov, sighs exaggeratedly. The Soldier doesn’t know why her name is suddenly important to him, but it is. 

He decides to start thinking of her by her name. It will improve their working relationship.

“Yes, because I didn’t check that with my contacts. Once again, who do you work for?”

The Soldier’s answer does not change. Romanov huffs in annoyance. “Okay, tall, dark, and stoic. Keep your secrets. I’ll find out anyway.”

The Soldier highly doubts that. He remains silent.

“So, you’re here to help with the traitor?” She asks, relaxing further into the bar. Her current pose speaks of seduction.

“Yes.” The Soldier replies averting his gaze.

“Okay.” She says slowly, as if realizing seduction won’t work on him. 

Her demeanor changes again. She straightens and suddenly has an air of command. The Soldier realizes she would be terrifying in a serious interrogation. “I don’t know who you’re working for. But I will find out. Until then you will be taking your orders from me. If you deviate, I will blow your cover and kill you myself.”

The Soldier could think of worse ways to die. “That is fair, but I do work with the KGB.”

It wasn’t a lie necessarily. The KGB did put the Red Room in contact with HYDRA, after all.

“If you were taking orders from the KGB you would have known who I am. You would have spoken with me last night. Instead, you nearly got Aleksander killed. 

“You made him a target by ridiculing him like that. I had to call off the trainees that went after him. He’s safe now. Not that I think you care.”

The Soldier isn’t supposed to care, but something deep inside is relieved to hear the news. He ignores the faulty programming.

Romanov stalks closer to him. The way she watches him tells The Soldier she is still curious about him. “If we’re going to work together you can at least tell me your name.”

“Rodya.” The Soldier supplies, even though he knows she knows it’s not. But he doesn’t have anything else to give her. ‘The Soldier’ isn’t truly a name, after all.

Romanov chuckles. It’s a pitying chuckle, like she thinks his handlers have him terrified. Afraid to admit to having something as simple as a name. “It’s not a difficult question. What do your handlers call you between missions?”

They don’t call him anything between missions, he thinks. They put him in cryo, where he is cold but asleep, instead of frozen inside and awake. 

He wishes this mission would end so he could go back to cryo. It’s getting tiresome, ignoring the bone deep feeling that he has already failed in the only way that matters.

The Soldier makes a calculated decision to tell her what HYDRA calls him. His mission is to gain this woman’s trust. That is accomplished with truth.

If she is in as deep with the Red Room as he thinks she is, she has probably run missions with HYDRA before. It is likely why they want him to collect her.

“They call me The Soldier.” He says frostily.

Romanov stares at him blankly for a moment. She is obviously trying to decide if he is lying or not. 

The Soldier doesn’t get the chance to find out what she thinks. The thudding of feet coming down the hall interrupts them.

Romanov rolls her eyes and shrugs. “If you say so, Soldatik.” 

The low hum of the student’s conversations draws nearer. Romanov moves to the other side of the room. She begins stretching on one of the mats as if she had been doing it the whole time. 

“You’ll have students to work with soon.” She smirks at him one last time before turning her back to him entirely. 

_____

A few days later Rodya is training his most promising group of students. They’re running an obstacle course in the Red Room’s compound. It’s a larger sprawling structure in one of the yards.

It is a cross between many things. It is part army training course, with tall walls to be scaled and mud pits that must be crawled through and tires to be run through. There are parts of the structure that look like an extremely dangerous playground. The whole thing is covered in obstructing rope, like a spider’s web. 

To make matters worse sleet fell the night before. Everything is slick with ice. But the cold does not affect The Soldier and so it will not stop training.

There are five students all together. Six, if he includes Romanov. He is supposed to, even if she is not actually a student. 

Several of the Red Room staff gather around. At least two are HYDRA operatives there to ensure The Soldier has not broken his programming.

He has the six students divided into two groups. The first group is comprised of Romanov and a student named Vasili. They guard a small bean bag with a circle painted on it. The bean bag is the team of four’s target. It has to be shot in the circle. Otherwise, there are no rules.

The team of four that is supposed to be ‘killing’ the target is struggling. It is obvious why. They aren’t acting as a team at all. 

But there’s no cohesion. No helping. There is only Romanov and Vasili taking them out as they come through the course. It’s disgusting.

To make matters worse one trainee, Savva, purposely sabotages the other trainees to ensure that he gets to the target first. When he places a third trap in the course to trip up his partner, Esfir, The Soldier has had enough. 

“Halt.” Rodya barks.

All the trainees freeze. The Soldier stalks towards Savva who I utterly failing to understand the purpose of the exercise. Rodya has one order on how to handle failure.

Savva is balancing several feet up on a bar that leads to Romanov and Vasili’s post. 

“Get down.” Rodya instructs the trainee.

Savva obeys. As his toes touch the ground Rodya backhands him hard across the jaw. The force of the hit sends Savva sprawling next to a row of tires. 

He sniffs and looks up at Rodya indignantly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rodya demands as Savva struggles to his feet. The way he is holding his jaw indicates it is broken. 

The Soldier does not allow the trainee to fully regain his balance before he strikes again. This time he punches him in between the ribs hard enough to separate them and cause deep tissue bruising. 

“I asked a question.” Rodya informs Savva even as he kicks the trainee’s legs out from under him for trying to get up. 

Something deep inside The Soldier screams at the trainee to stay down, because then Rodya doesn’t have to do this. The faulty programming just makes The Soldier angrier. 

“I’m winning.” Savva mutters lethally as he gets to his hands and knees. 

The Soldier kicks him in the head. It’s a pulled blow but there’s still an awful crack. The boy will have a concussion. Savva falls to the ground limp and unconscious. 

The Soldier tries not to care. When he turns to explain to the other trainees exactly what they’ve done wrong all he sees is Romanov’s disapproving eyes. He ignores her for a moment to address the attacking team.

Movement in the corner of his eyes tells him that HYDRA operatives are leaving. Apparently, he is satisfactorily following orders.

Rodya address the trainees. “You must work as a team when doing this exercise.” He informs them just as the clock signals that it is time for the trainees to go to tactics training. “If you fail to do so next period I will see to it that you are all punished.”

He allows the students to leave. Esfir carries Savva to the medical wing. Rodya ignores them both.

The Soldier is unsurprised when he feels Romanov gripping his elbow after the other trainees have left.

“That was unnecessary.” She says harshly.

“I have orders.” The Soldier responds tonelessly. 

“If we work together this has to stop.” Romanov says. “I won’t have you killing perfectly good assets before they are ready.”

“If I do not treat them harshly, I will be taken back to my handlers.” The Soldier informs her coldly. “I will be punished for breaking my cover.”

Romanov sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose like The Soldier is giving her a headache. 

“You will be late to your next class.” The Soldier points out. Not wanting her to ruin her cover either.

She holds up a hand and says, “Give me a moment, Soldatik.”

The Soldier leans back against one of the many supports of the obstacle course, letting her pace and think. The ice slicked ropes support his weight well.

“Okay.” Romanov finally says. “You can keep your icy disposition. But next time you beat a trainee, make sure it’s only enough to bruise. If you put another one of my students in the hospital, I’m throwing you out myself.”

The Soldier finds he doesn’t want that. So he agrees. Even though it may blow his own cover, leaving HYDRA very dissatisfied with him.

_____

They run their first mission together a couple of weeks later. Natasha is the only reason it doesn’t go terribly wrong. 

It was a disaster from the beginning to end. There were a lot of problems. Esfir who was supposed to take the targets down from behind showed up a minute too late. Savva and Vasilli, who initiated the attack, ran out of ammunition. 

The Soldier could have saved it, but the assignment wasn’t his mission. Supervising the trainees was. As was observing Natasha.

Who had the situation under control. She leapt into the five body guards protecting their target when the first clip emptied too soon. Climbing up the man furthest from the attack teams like spider up a web. She snapped his neck with her thighs while putting the man next to him in a choke hold. 

She then used the choke hold as leverage to kick the third body guard in the head. The force of it knocked him unconscious and threw him into the fourth body guard.

Two gun shots saw their target and all of his bodyguards dead. Watching Natasha fight was like watching ballet. 

That night Rodya gives the trainees the tongue-lashing of their lives. He goes so far as backhanding a dissenting Esfir hard enough to leave an angry bruise. Despite his programming he refrains from doing any real damage because it would disappoint Natasha. 

Through it all Natasha observes the other trainees. Looking for tells that one is the traitor. 

The Soldier observes Natasha and the HYDRA handler who drifts through the door. He is under the guise of a cook preparing lunch. They both seem dissatisfied with The Soldiers treatment of the trainees. 

Later, Natasha silently slips into his cold room and sits on the edge of his bed. He hadn’t been sleeping, which he is sure she knows. 

The Soldier sits up to face her. Something in his mind whispers that it would be rude to ignore such a lovely dame. He wonders where the strange phrasing came from.

“You gave Esfir a nasty bruise, Soldatik.” She says sadly, watching him for his reaction. The Soldier notes that while she still disapproves, she isn’t nearly as upset with him as she was over Savva.

“It was necessary.” The Soldier says tonelessly. 

Natasha snorts derisively. “Is your mission to thrash the trainees until one of them breaks and admits to being the traitor then?”

“I was instructed to be merciless.” He replies levelly.

Her eyes turn unhappy again, but The Soldier does not understand her pity. 

She reaches out and rests a hand on his foot. The Soldier tenses for an attack but it never comes. Instead she looks him in the eye and says, “That doesn’t mean you always have to be so cold.”

He wants to tell her that Winter is always cold, and so is her Soldier. He wants to tell her that he loves the cold and misses cryo. Either reply would jeopardize the mission. He says nothing. 

Natasha sighs and nudges him over to the far side of his bed. He’s not sure what her intent is, but he follows her lead. 

She doesn’t speak again until she is lying next to him on the too small bed. It feels wrong that she is lying back and he is sitting. So, he lies back next to her. Their shoulders press together lightly.

The Soldier has never rested in the same place with someone else before. Yet, somehow it is familiar. 

It is getting harder to ignore the faulty programming. Is nearly impossible to ignore the cloying sense of failure the faulty programming brings. It’s like when the cryo chamber cuts off his breath. But with the sense of failure he doesn’t sleep.

“I think Esfir is the traitor.” Natasha informs him. 

The Soldier latches on to her words. He must concentrate on the mission so he can return to cryo. Then the faulty programing will be silenced.

“Why do you think that?” The Soldier asks. Esfir is a kind girl.

“There are too many signs.” Natasha says evenly. “There was no reason for her to be late to her post. She should have done more to help me when she got there. She argued with you.”

“She doesn’t seem the type.”

“That could simply mean she was well chosen.” Natasha retorts. She turns on her side to face him.

“I’m not convinced.” He replies “I think Savva could be the traitor. He was twitchy during my lecture.”

“You were terrifying during your lecture, Soldatik. And you’d already beaten him once.” Natasha counters flatly.

They stayed like that for hours, discussing various trainees. One of the three that were with them during the mission was involved. But what if there were more?

They don’t talk the whole time. There are moments where Natasha gently teases the “Soldatik”. And The Soldier fumbles with fitting responses.

There are long thoughtful silences. During which they both ponder on who had turned against the Red Room. 

In the silences, part of the Soldiers mind reminds him that Natalia had been reading anti-Soviet literature. For some inexplicable reason, The Soldier approves of her curiosity. Still, he really should stop to find out how deep that curiosity ran. There is a point where curiosity becomes treachery.

He doesn’t ask though. For the first time in memory, The Soldier feels somewhat thawed with Natasha lying beside him. He looks over to the red head to ask about Esfir again. 

She is asleep, her breathing soft and even. The Soldier feels his lips twitch in a shadow of a smile. He schools his face, conditioned to never betray emotion. That doesn’t stop him from stretching out next to her and closing his eyes. 

Moments later he joins Natalia in restful slumber. It’s the first time The Soldier has slept soundly without being in cryo. If he dreams that the figure sleeping beside him is smaller, bonier and male, he won’t know it when he wakes. 

__________

They wake to blaring alarms.

“We’re under attack!” Natalia exclaims, launching out of The Soldiers bed. He is right behind her. They take a second to collect their weapons. Then The Soldier and Natasha fly out the door and into the chaotic halls. 

Personnel dash in every direction. They are all frantically carrying out various orders. It renders the halls a navigational nightmare. 

One of the younger trainees runs towards them. Her eyes widen in fear, telling The Soldier she is fleeing. Rodya would force her to fight. But one young girl will change nothing, and The Soldier does not have time to worry about her.

He charges on towards the sound of the heaviest fighting. Natalia pauses to exchange a few words with the girl. The Soldier slows down so she can catch up. He isn’t sure why, though. 

The Soldiers mission should be clear. Go to the attack area and obliterate the enemy. But something in him has to wait for Natasha. 

The result of the conflicting missions is that he moves forward slowly when he should be running. Which is why he shouldn’t have been surprised when a grenade is thrown through the window behind him.

He has enough time to think, ‘damn’, before a smaller body tackles him to the ground. A moment later the world explodes. 

When everything settles Natalia is curled protectively over him. She gets up and jerks her head left. He follows her, despite being unsure of why he does it. They are heading away from the fighting. The Soldier assumes she received intel from the girl.

“They’ve split their attack into three parts.” Natalia breathes. “And put all of their command at the south gate of the compound.” 

Now that he knows where they are going, The Soldier nods in agreement. He runs towards the area with Natalia. 

It’s a sensible battle plan, in an over confident way. Of course, they probably are not counting on there being a Super Solider in the compound. Captain America was the last known Super Soldier and he’s dead.

The Soldier sees the south gate through a window and knows he and Natalia will bring the other side down easily. However, it would work best if they attack from an unexpected position. He breaks a window and pulls Natalia out into the biting cold with him. They are on the third floor of the Red Room’s compound. The ledge they stand on is thin. There is no easy way up or down.

“You’re insane.” Natalia hisses when she realizes he wants them to jump from the ledge to the overhang on the opposing compound wall.

“We can make it.” The Soldier replies evenly.

Natalia levels an unimpressed glare at him. Her teeth chatter in the cold. “That doesn’t make you any less insane.” She says before throwing herself towards the opposing overhang a story below. 

The Soldier follows her. Moments later they are over the wall and smashing into the enemy’s perimeter. 

It’s an absolute blood bath. He and Natalia fight close enough that they can assist each other while maintaining their own combat space. 

The Soldier easily falls into the rhythm of the battle. He knows he is nothing but a blur of deadly motion to the enemy. The weapon that is his metal arm crushes bone as easily as paper. For both of them it’s just a familiar dance of punch, stab, dodge, shoot, slice and kick. Over and over until they reach the looming command tent.

As they enter the tent The Soldier finds himself going against a set of worthy opponents. The eight men are huge. Each is well over six feet tall and broad chested. To make matters worse their size doesn’t keep them from being damnably fast. 

The Soldier welcomes the challenge. Besides he doesn’t have overcome them all. He just has to keep them busy long enough for Natalia to finish picking off the commanders and their communications unit. 

It works well. He’s killed all of the guards. Natalia has killed everyone but the highest ranking officer. 

Then several things go wrong at once. The Soldier sees the familiar tactical gear of a HYDRA strike team member pass by the tent. He hears someone say “Remember he’s breaking programming.” through their communications system.

On the other side of the tent Natalia cries, “Soldatik!”

If The Soldier could panic he would. The commander has his knife to Natasha’s throat and the strike team is coming for them both. 

The faulty programming in his head has given him only one mission. Protect Natalia at all costs. It’s a familiar feeling, and he’s not sure why. But he knows he can’t afford to fail. Not this time.

In the moment before the strike team bursts into the command tent to take them both The Soldier levels his gun at Natalia. He shoots through her to the man that has the knife at her throat. It’s going to hurt like a bitch, but she will survive. It will also communicate that The Soldier doesn’t think she is skilled enough for HYDRA.

They have no need for a weak and damaged asset anyways. His thoughts are confirmed when a familiar glove wraps over his mouth. The command to stay still is whispered in his ear. The Soldier freezes. 

Natalia cries out again like she’s going to try to fight HYDRA for him. But she is too hurt to move. The Soldatik gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head, silently telling Natalia to stay down. She gets the hint and remains where she is.

The strike team leaves Natalia and the dead commander for the Red Room. The Soldier is sedated and taken back to HYDRA’s main base. He welcomes his return to the quiet freeze of cryo.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha's nick name for Bucky, "Soldatik" is a diminutive (kinda like a nickname) based on the Russian word for soldier. It is also the word used to describe those little toy soldiers children play with. 
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
